fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratlûg the Surgeon
Summary Ratlûg is a fan-made character created by Malignent and serves a recurring character and antagonist in the fanfiction, The Dreamer Gate. Ratlûg is a former swordsmith and now a surgeon that serves Pugrish Stormbringer, known as the Grand Shaman. While he has the position as a doctor, his medical skills are fairly poor seeing as how he treated Mugrish's neck wound with nothing but a wet towel and a bandage. His prominent appearance was in Chapter 12, where alongside Gundza; rode a poorly built prototype version of the Paladin (now equipped with a round glass cockpit and a large drill) in pursuit of Team RWBY after they escaped the Garrison. The team rode a cargo train and was ambushed by the Paladin and Gundza. The mechanism slammed its drill through the roof of the train, only for it to be trapped by Weiss' ice glyphs. With Gundza beaten, the Surgeon was forced to confront Team RWBY, with nothing but a wet towel and a few knives. Despite this, Ratlûg was able to casually overpower all four members with little difficulty and would've eventually won if he hadn't been launched to his Paladin. The machine was knocked off the train and had to give chase once more, only to be stopped by a cliff. Ratlûg jumped off the Paladin and was forced to watch his creation plummet towards the stream. The Surgeon then turned his gaze to the train, now passing a large bridge. He sighed and waved them goodbye. Appearance A tall bald Uruk wearing a doctor's lab coat, blue trousers, and blue-white body paint. He wears a full-moon glasses with all of its lenses removed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Ratlûg the Surgeon, Swordsmith, Tinkerer, Engineer Origin: RWBY/Shadow of Mordor Crossover: The Dreamer Gate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Uruk Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Elemental Manipulation (Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance his weapons with elemental properties - these include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity), Berserk Mode (Can go berserk when he tastes blood, makes him faster and stronger) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Casually overpowered all four members of pre-timeskip Team RWBY with little to no effort. Nearly broke Blake's leg with a stomp. Almost knocked out Yang with a punch, despite having her Semblance activated. Comparable, if not superior to his son Krosh, who curb-stomped Yang, even with her Semblance, then dislocated her shoulder. Exchanged blows with Qrow Branwen) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can casually evade attacks from Team RWBY), possibly higher with berserk mode Lifting Strength: Class K (Yang remarked that he had an iron grip. Can restrain Weiss) Striking Strength: At least Large Building level (Easily punched through Weiss' icicles) Durability: At least Large Building level (Wasn't affected much by attacks from Team RWBY), likely higher with Aura Stamina: High (Fought Team RWBY for a solid 30 minutes without exhausting himself) Range: Extended melee range with a wet towel, several meters with throwing knives Standard Equipment: Wet towel and several throwing knives Intelligence: Fairly high (Has knowledge in engineering and a skilled swordsmith. His combat prowess is great enough to overwhelm Team RWBY. Outplayed Qrow on a few occasions) Weakness: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Dreamer Gate Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8